Jake/Gallery/Season Two
Images of Jake in the second season of the Series. Peter's Musical Pipes jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake playing the Musical Pipes.jpg Jake-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Peter’s Musical Pipes.jpg Hook&Jake-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake-Peter's Musical Pipes0.jpg Jake &Cubby in Cattail Chasm.jpg Izzy and Jake.png Tikitrees10.jpg The Never Night Star Jake&crew-The Never Night Star.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star02.jpg Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Purple Octo & Jake- Bucky's Anchor Away!.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The crew giving Bucky the Golden Anchor.jpg The Never Rainbow Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 6.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 10.jpg Jake&crew withPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 12.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 13.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 14.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 18.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 19.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 20.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 21.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 26.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 24.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 28.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg JakeIzzyPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow02.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow01.jpeg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow.jpg Pirate princess.jpg Pirate Princess05.jpg Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg Race-Around Rock! Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Jake&Skully-Race around Rock.jpg Race-Around Rock!01.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock02.jpg Jake&crew- sail wagons.jpg Captain Hook is Missing! JakeHook01.jpg Belch Mountain- Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing08.jpg CaptainHookIsMissing.jpg Jake&Hook-Captain Hook is missing.jpg Jake&Izzy-Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!08.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!04.jpg Cubby-Captain Hook is Missing!02.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!05.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!06.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!07.jpg Captain Hook's Hooks Groupshot-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Jake&Octopus-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Jake solo3.jpg Mr. Smee's Pet Jake-Mr Smee's Pet.jpg Pirates of the Desert Jake_and_the_Crew_in_the_Desert.png The Great Pirate Pyramid The Great Pirate Pyriamd.png Mama Hook Knows Best! Jakepirates3.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Crocodile creek-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best12.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best11.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best10.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best09.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best08.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best07.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best05.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best04.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best03.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best15.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best14.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best13.jpg Pixie Dust Away! Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!09.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!10.jpg Jake-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!12.jpg Jake-Pixie Dust Away!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!13.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!14.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!15.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!16.jpg Tikitrees05.jpg Tikitrees06.jpg Tikitrees08.jpg Tikitrees07.jpg Captain Hook's Lagoon Izzy&Jake- Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg JakeSkullyIzzy-Captain Hook's Lagoon01.png Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg JakeSkully& Izzy-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake solo4.jpg Undersea Bucky! Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg 145299306.jpg 145299305.jpg 145299321.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-20h11m01s94.png Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png A Feather in Hook's Hat Jake-A Feather in Hook's Hat.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake&Hook-A Feather in Hook's Hat.jpg The Sing-Songbird09.png A Whale of a Tale Skully&Jake-A Whale of a Tale.png The Mermaid's Song Treasure of the Tides 146299075.jpg Big Bug Valley! Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!07.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!06.jpg Groupshot- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg The Queen of Never Land Pirate Princess and Winger.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land26.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land21.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land17.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land07.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land06.png Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty Pirate Campout Jake&crew with Hook-Pirate Campout01.jpg Purpleocto-Pirate Campout04.jpg Purpleocto-Pirate Campout03.jpg Snail Slime Trail01.jpg Purpleocto-Pirate Campout02.jpg Pirate Campout.png Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Izzy's Trident Treasure Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Marina25.jpg Marina26.jpg Marina28.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg IzzyJake&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg JakeIzzyMarinaStormy-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure08.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure09.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure10.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure12.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure13.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure15.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure16.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure17.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure18.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Jake-Izzy's Trident Treasure08.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Pirate Putt-Putt Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky PeterJake.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Jake saves Bucky.jpg jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakeIzzyCubby&Gilly-Jake Saves Bucky book.png Jake Saves Bucky screen-shot.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Sandy withJake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap3.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Peter&Jake-Jake saves Bucky.jpg JakeIzzy&Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky.png Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg|Jake ,Izzy ,Cubby ,and Skully Bucky&Crew.jpg Jake&Crew30.jpg 640px-128873 0067 ful.jpg 640px-128873 0469 ful.jpg Jakecrew.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky11.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky02.jpg Jake-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky07.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky06.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky05.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky12.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky11.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Jake-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Jake-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Jake-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Tricks, Treats and Treasure! 128612 0096.jpg jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew with Fynn-Tricks, Treats and Treasure.jpg Groupshot-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Season of the Sea Witch Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch02.png Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch01.png Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg The Sea Witch45.png The Sea Witch38.png Misty51.png Misty49.png Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch04.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch05.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch15.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch06.jpg Cookin' with Hook Groupshot-Cookin' with Hook.jpg Tick-Tock- Cookin' With Hook!11.jpg HookSmeeJake-Cookin' With Hook!.jpg Captain Flynn's New Matey Camille with Jake & crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Jake &crew with Captain Flynn-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Sail Away Treasure Leakey Beak09.jpg Leakey Beak08.jpg Leakey Beak07.jpg Leakey Beak05.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Leaky Beak-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Leaky beak flight.jpg Wise Old Parrot14.jpg Wise Old Parrot09.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Wise Old Parrot&Jake-Sail Away Treasure.jpg The Mystery of Mysterious Island! Jake&Crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Jake-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg A Bad Case of the Barnacles! Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jake &crew- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg jake&crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles0.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!03.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!02.jpg Hook-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles12.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles06.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles07.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles08.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles09.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles10.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles11.jpg Jake-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg JakeIzzy&Skully-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Cubby's Pet Problem Slink03.jpg Slink05.jpg Hook's Hookity-Hook! Hooked Together! Jake&Hook-Hooked Together!.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked together!.jpg Groupshot-Hook together.jpg groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Hooked Together!01.jpg NeverKey.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map Jake&Crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Golden Dinghy-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Cuckoo Clock Rock-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Jake's Cool New Matey Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg 374392 10151116403166237 244900309 n.jpg Percy the penguin07.jpg Percy the penguin04.jpg Percy the penguin15.jpg Percy the penguin16.jpg Percy the penguin12.jpg Percy the penguin10.jpg Hooked! The Never Land Pirate Ball Jake&Crew13.jpg Jake&Crew12.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg The Lighthouse Diamond Jake-Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake-Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Hook&Jake-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Tiki Tree Luau! Jake-Tiki Tree Luau!.jpg Jake&crew -Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Jake&Smee-Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau02.jpg Captain Who? Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Ahoy, Captain Smee! Jake- Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Jake Ahoy Cap'n Smee.png Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!08.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Jake-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Cap'n Croak! Groupshot-Cap'n Croak!.jpg Tick-Tock-Cap'n Croak!01.jpg Misty11.jpg Misty10.jpg Misty09.jpg Misty07.jpg Misty06.jpg Misty05.jpg The Mystery Pirate! Pirate Swap! Jake&Bones- Pirate Swap.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!04.jpg Jake-Pirate Swap!04.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!02.jpg Jake-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Jake-Pirate Swap!02.jpg Jake-Pirate Swap!01.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! JakeCubbyBucky&LeBeak-Jake and Sneaky LeBeak.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Izzy&Jake-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg izzy&Jake-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!02.jpg Cubby the Brave! Jake &crew-Cubby the Brave!.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!01.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!05.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!03.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!02.jpg Jake-Cubby the Brave!01.jpg Cobweb Cave03.jpg Cobweb Cave02.jpg jake&crew-Cubby The Brave.jpg Jakee&crew-Cubby the Brave.jpg Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle! Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!05.jpg Jake&crew-Genie In A Bottle.jpg Jake&Crew31.jpg Jake-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Pip32.png Pip24.png Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!10.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!11.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!08.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!09.jpg Jake-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jake-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Pirate Pals Jake- Pirate Pals!.jpg Treasurefalls! Jake-Treasurefalls.jpg Hook's Playful Plant! The Golden Smee! Patch-The Golden Smee!06.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!05.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!04.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!.jpg Groupshot- Golden Smee.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Sand Pirate Cubby! Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Captain Flynn19.png Captain Flynn25.png Captain Flynn24.png Captain Flynn23.png FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!03.jpg FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!02.jpg FlynnJakeIzzy&Skully-Sand Pirate Cubby!01.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirate Cubby!01.jpg Song of the Desert Jake&Cubby-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert12.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert11.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert10.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert09.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert08.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert07.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert06.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert05.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert04.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert03.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!04.jpg Jake-Song of the Desert04.jpg Skully&Jake-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake-Song of the Desert03.jpg Jake-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake's Special Delivery Groupshot- Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Special Delivery!.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Jake&crew- Jake's Special Delivery01.png Seahorse Saddle-Up! Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!05.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg Izzy&Seaflower05.png Seahorse -Crew01.png Seahorse -Crew.png Seahorse -Jake.png Jake and the Beanstalk Jake&Sword.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk02.jpg Golden Croc03.png Jake-Jake And The Beanstalk.jpg Jake-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk03.jpg Jake Magicbeans.jpg Little Red Riding Hook! Jake&crew-Little Red Riding Hook.jpg Jake-Little Red Riding Hook!.png Follow the Bouncing Bumble! Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble.jpg Bumble Queen01.png Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble02.jpg Sandy and the Clams CubbySandy& Jake-Sandy and the Clams.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg JakePeterTink- jake's never land rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue06.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue03.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue04.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue05.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg JakePeter&Tink- jake's never land rescue02.jpg JakePeter&Tink- jake's never land rescue01.jpg JakeSandyMarinaStormy- jake's never land rescue.jpg JakeMarinaStormy-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&Tink-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Jake&Skully-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue05.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue04.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue03.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue02.jpg Jake-Never Land Rescue 01.jpg Jake-Never Land Rescue 02.jpg Jake &crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&crew with Tink-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg jake8ForeverTree song.jpg JakePeterTink.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Tinkerbell.jpg 562p-276 012 0040.jpg 562p-273 016 0094.jpg 562p-273 034 1 0045.jpg Jakesword02.jpg Jake&Cubby.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Peter-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue08.jpg Jake&Flo-Never Land Rescue02.jpg Jake&Flo-Never Land Rescue 01.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue08.png Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue07.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue06.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue09.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue11.png Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue10.png Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue09.png Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue12.png Jake&Hook-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-Up! Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess47.png Pirate Princess46.png Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up02.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up03.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up01.jpeg Jake&Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Pirate Princess53.png Bones' Lucky Doubloon! Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake's Royal Rescue Queen Coralie40.png Queen Coralie37.png Queen Coralie43.png F-F-Frozen Never Land! Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&crew-F-f-frozen Never Land!02.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Percy&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Little Stinkers Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Category:Character Galleries